First of the Trilogy: Ruby Sapphire Engagement
by sasa-cocoa
Summary: A marriage plan b/w 2 kingdoms. But the Prince and Princess aren't willing to marry someone whom they had not met. An escape plan had them bumped into each other in a forest. Will they fall in love, or hate each other foreva? Full summary inside!
1. Chapt 1: Secret of Crowns

**AUTHORS NEWEST NOTES: I made a slight mistake in the story. Well, it's a mild one, but still, I changed it. It should be pheonixes not dragons in the conference rm...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Neither do I own their characters. (This seems so much fun to type it out than to read… :D)

Summary: A marriage is planned between the king and queen of Erakyle and Cecelia. But the Prince and Princess aren't willing to marry someone whom they had not even met. A simple escape marriage plan had them bumped into each other in a forest. Will they fall in love? Or will they hate each other foreva? (Ryosaku and MomoAnn.)

**Author notes:** PLEASE READ! _The characters are OOC! Out of character. Especially Ryoma, I made him to be a much warmer person than he should be. _You won't believe it if I told you this chapter has been inside my computer for at least 1 year plus long. Prince and Princess surely are harder to write than normal people…

* * *

Chapter 1: The secret behind those crowns

_Before I begin this very-like fairytale, let me give each and every one of you who is reading my story a brief background of the main characters._

_In the Kingdom of Erakyle, where it beholds the fire power of the phoenix, lived the future leader, Prince Ryoma. His most trusted servant who awaits him for many years is named Momoshiro._

_The opposite of Erakyle, the kingdom of Cecelia, guards the secrets of the water from the dragon. The only heir, Princess Sakuno had a playmate, who should coincidental to be her maid-in-waiting, Ann._

_Now that we knew some background from our characters, especially that I had change Prince of Tennis to the Prince of Fire, we can continue in my little story telling._

**Erakyle, Kingdom of Fire: Prince Ryoma personal living quarters**

King Echizen Nanjiroh and his wife, Queen Rinko, were weary from the never-ending snatch of the right to rule over the elemental world with the water kingdom of Cecelia. Today, with the consent of equally weary pair of King and Queen, the Ryuzaki family, they had arranged a political conference over at Erakyle to discuss a policy that guarantees peace to come over the elemental world many years later.

In his own private lounge, Prince Ryoma is fiddling with the high neck collar of his midnight blue cloak. His golden eyes reflected in the full length mirror in front of him, show particular annoyance as he tried and failed to loosen the tight and suffocating jewel encrusted collar.

The dressmaker chided, "Your Highness must learn to stand still. If this goes on, you will not make it in time to the conference."

Ryoma rebutted, "If THIS goes on, I will not make it ALIVE to the conference!" He continued to pry at the collar, a futile effort to loosen it. "Is there a way to give just a little allowance of comfort?" Ryoma asked, unable to keep the plea out of his voice.

Ever since the time of the second peace conference had been confirmed, the castle had undergone enormous change. Extra cleaning had been assigned to the poor cleaning maids and the chefs in the kitchen are given a week to perfect the traditional dishes of Cecelia. Even the old dressmaker had spent almost a week living in Ryoma's quarters, trying to figure out a perfect outfit for the conference.

Ryoma doubts that the effort of increased workload on the servants had much to do with 'so that the King and Queen to feel right at home' (the excuse Queen Rinko had come up with). Plus the sudden arrangement that he should attend the second round conference confirms what he had suspected.

His parents wanted peace, that's a fact. But the peace conference hadn't stopped them determined to impress Cecelia. It seems that the visit to the Cecelia Kingdom had knocked them hard.

The peace conference is held a total of two times. One at Cecelia, the other in Erakyle. Ryoma was puzzled to why he should attend this conference when he was forbidden to accompany the King and Queen to the water Kingdom. He was fascinated by the story from the learned wizards of Erakyle about Cecelia ancient magic of breathing underwater.

A hard thud at the end of the cloak brought Ryoma back to reality. He managed to choke back a choke as the dressmaker bend over the ends of the cloak, oblivious to Ryoma's suffering. The moustache of his moved, issuing the same chiding voice, "Now, you had only to bear this from here to the conference hall. Your highness had to bear for it just another 15 minutes and you will be free from this cloak forever."

A nudge at his side sent Ryoma turning sharply to face his right hand man, Momo. The face of the elder purple eyes boy clearly represented some pity for Ryoma. However, Momo ruined it by mouthing these words: "Just bear with it." Ryoma scowled and faced back front again to see that his crown had been put on by someone just now.

His crown had changed; a blue sapphire had replaced the original ruby that was encrusted since he was a baby. His eyes narrowed at the unfamiliarity. He was just about to question Momo when the dressmaker ushered him out of his room, ignoring his protest about the suffocating collar.

A halo of people crowded about him as he tried to make his way to the conference hall. Last minute adjustments were made as Ryoma concentrate not to trip over the many legs. Finally he made it to door of the conference hall unharmed. The dressmaker turned Ryoma to faced him directly so suddenly that his crown is in danger of falling off his head. Silently, the rough hand of his brushed the Prince greenish black hair. It flopped back to its original state, a little untidy, yet suited the pointed chin of the Prince. The dressmaker was not amused. Ryoma bit back a laughed at the sight of his face. Worry was practically etched on the old face.

He silently patted the shoulder of the retiring dressmaker, trying to assure that it was all right. Another silent nod to the guards standing by the door which easily tripled the height of Ryoma's, the guards pushed the door open, announcing his arrival. As Ryoma stepped in confidently, head held high and mighty. Howver, little did he know that he was about to leave the very same room with the exact same face of his dressmaker, worry etched his handsome face.

**Cecelia, Kingdom of water: Princess Sakuno personal living quarters **

A girl is sitting on a stool.

Not just any stool, for this one is pretty special.

Other stools you see are all old, wooden and ugly, but certainly not this. It was draped with red velvet cloth with gold trimmings and pink lace. It was even cushioned at the top for the user to sit. You will definitely find it much more comfortable than the ones you had at home. But though the stool was pretty to look at, the girl sitting on it is way better looking.

She was looking at the mirror is front of her, so that her chocolate brown eyes stared back. The reflection of hers shows her pink lips slightly curved upwards as she chatted with the girl who is brushing her long brown hair. That girl is called Ann.

Ann is the head servant to Princess Sakuno (who should happen to be the Princess only and best friend). They had been together since they were as young as eight years old. Since Sakuno is a princess, she's forbidden to play as normal kids do. So, she only had Ann to spent time with where Ann taught her games which she played back in her home village.

She used to spend hours in her room with Ann and played trinkets that Ann managed to sneak into the palace. And when they got caught, she was punished to copy dusty ancient scrolls of magic. Well, at least it was better than to clean the wet and smelly dungeons that Ann was punished to. "Princesses should not mingle with normal kids and play like them, so un-royally!" the voice of her nanny ringed back in Sakuno's ears.

Finished brushing, Ann carefully combed the princess hair and pulled it all to one side, all the while chatting with Princess Sakuno. "I overheard in the kitchen from the squire of your Master Inui. He said that he had been experimenting with those potions again!"

"But father had warned him not to! Especially the incident where Master Inui mistaken his potion for the wine and started breathing fire on the dining table!" Sakuno said, as Ann's experienced fingers twist Sakuno's hair to an elegant French twist.

Choosing a silver butterfly ornament, Ann carefully tucked it inside the twist, easily securing it in place with the magic of the ornament. Continuing the piece of gossip she just shared, "Oh yeah! I remembered that he roasted the already roasted turkey to ash. Your Majesty was extremely furious that his favorite dish was destroyed and that was when he punished Master Inui NEVER to tamper with the potions again!"

Sakuno gave a chuckled when she recalled the look on her father when the turkey was burn on his sight. She stood up, her silk night gown making no noise as it flowed about easily when she turned. "Then what is Master Inui up to?" she asked as she walked behind the changing screens printed with spring Sakura flowers. Two servants followed her with Ann carefully carrying in a pink gown tagging behind the pair. With the help of the trio, Sakuno slipped out of her nightgown and into the pretty but simple pink gown. "I hope that he's not going to ask for help in the next lesson," Sakuno continued as the final pink silk layer slipped over her head.

"Oh he would," Ann said confidently, as she picked out matching accessories. "After all, he'll need someone to back him up if your majesty found out!" Ann explained as she gently clasps a pair of turtle doves' earrings onto Sakuno pinkish earlobes.

After another 5 minutes of bustling activity, Princess Sakuno is finally dressed properly. She now sat back to the original stool facing the mirror again while Ann lifted the silver tiara off its magic infused case and set it really carefully on Princess Sakuno's head. It's a beautiful silver tiara branded with a big ruby in the middle of it. Sakuno stared at her tiara in wonder, whatever had happened to the blue sapphire that contains the ancient secrets of Cecelia power?

The ruby lightly glowed a moment as an image swim in Sakuno's mind, an image of a certain young man with greenish black hair. Judging by the sword he held, Sakuno presumed that he must be a knight. The unknown man seems to be lost in some kind of forest. Before Sakuno could see clearer, the image was gone in a flash. She blinked in confusion and shook her head to clear her thoughts, responding to Ann's concerned question, "I'm all right." Giving little thoughts to the sudden image she just saw, she swept her gown and exited her quarters.

But she hadn't noticed, neither did all the servants that had just been about her, the ruby had lost its momentary glow of power. Princess Sakuno didn't know that she just had a premonition, for she had decided that it had all been her imagination.

**Erakyle, ****Kingdom of Fire: Conference hall**

King Nanjiroh couldn't help but swell with pride when his heir, Prince Ryoma enters, head held high displaying an instant royalty aura. Nevertheless, there is a little part of him nudged with worry on how would his son respond to their recent agreement of the peace policy. After all, it concerns the rest of the half of Ryoma's life.

Ryoma took a quick glance about the conference hall; it had changed much since he last stepped in. The servants did work hard, scrubbing those dusty statues of history figures till they shine, polishing the marble floor so smooth that he could easily slipped. Ryoma swear that even the ceiling sparkle, but with close inspection, it wasn't really the ceilings that sparkle.

Fluttering about, are miniature phoenixes, the proud invention of Wizard Fuji. With a little magic, they fly about, a beautiful magic decoration to parties and events held in Erakyle. Each phoenix wasn't any bigger than a fruit fly, yet they do spit small jet of fire when they are under attack. With the window clean so that light could shine in freely, the red crystal on the phoenixes reflects tiny red balls of light about the conference so that it seems like a disco dance party. But the elegance of the room made it looks only even more breathtaking than hippy.

Prince Ryoma stopped smiling at the nearest phoenix which was dancing in mid air, and turned to greet his parents and the pair of royal guests.

**Cecelia, Kingdom of Water: In the Royal back garden**

Sakuno is now in the garden, playing hide and seek with Ann; her pink gown flowing gracefully about the palace well-kept grass as she called out her best friend name. Ann had refused to let her hide for it might dirty the gown, so Sakuno had always been it, never having the chance to hide since young. Especially since the incident when she hid so well that none of the servants could find her and chaos began in the palace saying that she got kidnapped.

When she finally found Ann, another of the servant girl which wait on her every evening came running, "Princess Sakuno!" Remembering the palace strict rules, the maid servant walked quickly up towards the Princess and bowed gracefully, trying hard not to pant from the effort of running about looking for the Princess. "Princess Sakuno, the King has sent for you. They are waiting in the Queen's inner chamber."

Curious, she and Ann proceeded, where the King and Queen await her.

**Cecelia, Kingdom of Water: Princess Sakuno personal living quarters**

Tears. Princess Sakuno is crying.

Ann was sitting beside her, on the huge bed, patting comfortably on Sakuno's back.

"How can they do this? How can they arrange a marriage to a guy I didn't even meet? I am their daughter! Not a tool to gain peace in the world!" sobbed Sakuno as she hugged Ann tight, her eyes flowing with unstoppable tears. The tiara that had been sitting on her head for years is now unceremoniously thrown on the ground at their feet.

After half an hour of crying and plenty of heart talks with Ann, Sakuno wiped her tears dry and picked up the tiara that she had always been proud to wear. She stared at the ruby that symbolizes the bond between the two most powerful magical kingdoms, and threw it furiously to her mirror which it shatters upon impact. The ruby glowed red with fire power and the mirror resealed itself once more.

**Erakyle, Kingdom of Fire: Prince Ryoma personal living quarters**

He was sitting there in shock. Not crying like his future wife, not moving, just in deep thought. Momo watched on fearfully wondering if he should called the healers and check if the Prince is all right for he hadn't moved for the past 5 hours, just staring at the sapphire on his crown which he held in his hand.

His fists tightened with anger as he recalled the morning conversation and announcement that hit him numbed with shock. And his parents expected him to smile and thank the King and Queen of Cecelia of their daughter, Princess Sakuno. Who the hell is she?

Many meetings, balls and small parties and confirmed his fear that Princesses are nothing but stuck-ups who care nothing than themselves and their beauty. He saw and encounters many eyelashes blinking at him, fluttering of eyelids, body movements to lure him, fake laughter and sweet talks. But fell for none of it. All they ever wanted is the power and riches of the Eraklyon kingdom and nothing more.

His crude replies and straightforward answers did nothing more than to hear them giggle and leaned even closer to him, hoping that he will whisk them away to his chamber. But whenever they did that, Ryoma will excuse himself to the restroom for the strong intense and overly did perfume always manage to disgust him, making him want to puke, looking for fresh air.

This is the start of a horrible nightmare, and Ryoma is determined to escape from it. Be it or not, he's a Prince, not an entertainer for a selfish princess, and certainly not to be her husband.

**Cecelia, Kingdom of water: On the way to the library**

Princess Sakuno marveled her way through the dark corridors. It's already almost midnight and no one was about, taking a night stroll among the corridors of the palace. With only a dimly lighted everlasting candle within the lantern, Princess Sakuno stepped quickly, but silently towards the library.

After a good cry in the afternoon, Princess Sakuno boldly thought of escaping. It frightened the Princess of having to leave the sheltered life, and yet, she was determined to try. In order not to have anyone to sense something was amiss, she passed the rest of the day as per normal.

Today, the maidservant had announced that dinner was held in the Queen's inner chamber. It was a rare occasion to sit with her parents only than to be with the entire royal court together in the throne room. Sakuno used to sit just beside her mother, jabbering about her day's events. However, today, the dinner was held in a thick fog of awkward air. Princess Sakuno understands that her parents are trying hard to repair the lost trust between them but she found it hard to accept or appreciate her parent's efforts. Who would if someone told you that you are about to be married off to a guy you haven't met?

The dinner took a surprisingly shorter time than usual when it felt like eternity to Princess Sakuno. She had fought hard to maintain the mask of politeness to her parents instead of falling tears of a child. She had left without the usual hug and whispered words of "Goodnight my dear princess," from her father.

The same maidservant and Ann had helped her undress into her night gown. Unlike the morning, everyone had been quiet. No one was talking, not even Ann who merely gave an extra hug to Sakuno hoping that it would comfort her.

Princess Sakuno eyes watered as she received the last hug from Ann. 'Sorry Ann,' Sakuno thought as she watched her friend left her chamber for the last time. If she was to escape, not even her closest friend would to know, or she would never be able to leave.

Princess Sakuno was alone for now as she waited for the clock tower to strike eleven.

It was an agonizing wait. The past few hours felt like a year to Princess Sakuno, and now minutes seems to trickle by instead of seconds. The princess's heart hammered against her chest as she took another step closer to her goal.

The night gown rustled softly as its ends flow smoothly against the thick luxurious carpet. On her back was her pack, Princess Sakuno had pack a traveling cloak, an extra set of the simplest gown she could find in her wardrobe, the biggest quilt blanket she could find, some cupcakes she took from the royal kitchen just now, a filled water bag, and her most important magic tools.

She now headed to the library, intending to get a spell book before escaping into the wild forest. And then… Well, she had only planned that far.

Setting the lantern a nearby study table, Princess Sakuno chose carefully and gently removed a thick dusty volume and had this title: "A volume of common spells". Adding the book into the already quite heavy pack, she continued her silent journey out to the royal garden.

It was certain relief for Sakuno to breathe in some fresh air from the garden. The cruising about undetected within the palace had certainly drained Sakuno both physically and mentally. But it hadn't addled her brains to act carelessly. Shivering slightly as the cold wind blows by; she lifts the lantern near and blew out the flame. Then she set down her pack and retrieves the traveling cloak and wrapped it securely about her and put the hood over her auburn head. With a pang, she remembered that she left her tiara on purpose back in her room. She wondered if she would ever be proud to put it back on.

Before picking up her pack and the lantern, Princess Sakuno muttered some spell words to make it lighter. Glad that she had paid attention in Master Tezuka's class, she then crossed the dark garden with the help of the light from the crescent moon.

The light was worse than what the everlasting candle could provide, and Sakuno mainly felt her way around than to see. She squeezed through another pair of blocking bushes which scratched her travelling cloak and she finally found what she had discovered three years ago.

Remembered the incident where she hid so well that no one could find her? She hid here, by a broken hole of the high palace walls that circled about the main palace. Now, plants and weeds had grown over the hole, but with a magic dagger within her many magic tools, Princess Sakuno managed to re-create the hole and squeezed past it.

She was out! Princess Sakuno let her eyes adjusted to the even darker surroundings. She was not about to light up her lantern yet, until she make sure she had put at least 500 feet away from the palace. But after a while of standing there, Princess Sakuno realized that she was in the forest that separates the Cecelia from Erakyle. Assured that the trees could protect cover from the light of her lantern as much as it blocks out the moonlight, she lighted the everlasting candle once more.

The view came into her eye was as bad as Princess Sakuno had imagined. The blackness of the forest seems to drag on forever. She took in a deep breath, ignoring the fact that she was about to be swallowed into the darkness, Princess Sakuno ventured on.

**In the forest between Cecelia and Erakyle, named Forest of Greens****, near the Erakyle, Kingdom of Fire**

Many miles away from the Princess, Prince Ryoma had managed to escape from his kingdom too. With a humorless chuckle, Ryoma reminded himself that it would no longer be his kingdom. With his favorite stead, a white horse named Starlight, he too made his way through the forest of Greens, hoping that he would be able to escape from Erakyle.

Knowing full well that in the opposite direction laid Cecelia, Prince Ryoma nudged the sides of Starlight with his knees and it galloped towards the borders of Cecelia.

As much as the royal army is powerful, Erakyle soldiers and knights would not be able to march pass the border that separates the two powerful kingdoms. Prince Ryoma thought for sure that he would be safe there. And only until now, he wondered if he should get into the palace of Cecelia and cancel the engagement.

Dressed in his earlier clothes he did in the morning peace conference, except the outer suffocating cloak, he had nothing else with him other than his trusty sword. He hadn't planned his escape and only act on a rush of impulsiveness, and so he didn't prepared the necessities to survive the night in the forest. But with his horse, Prince Ryoma would be able to reach the other side, Cecelia, in only a matter of few hours.

**Somewhere in the Elemental World**

The image of Princess Sakuno venturing on and Prince Ryoma riding in the Forest of Greens is watched over by an unknown sorcerer. A crystal ball reflects the image of Starlight's blue eyes gleaming as it galloped on at full speed. With a sweep of the cloak sleeve from the sorcerer, the image disappears and the crystal ball now reflected nothing but its normal white glow in the moonlight.

The sorcerer reached for the case that contains just a single magic scroll beside the crystal ball. It had been dusty lying on the book shelf for the many years waiting for it's time to come and be opened. The sorcerer had taken it out just mere hours ago and cleaned it, so the jewels encrusted on the transparent case sparkle in the moonlight. At the top of the case there are two big holes which seemed to hold some missing jewel some time ago.

The case is sealed with magic many years ago. And the key to unlock it lies in the hands of the destined young couple. And now, the sorcerer confirmed, that time is ripe for the magical case to be unlocked and the magic scroll to be put to good used.

* * *

Author last few notes:

I believe that there must be plenty of questions in everyone's mind. Well, I did have plenty of questions even as I typed. But it is unfair that I am the author, so I know the answers to the questions.

This story had undergone a LOT of changes, but the main focus is still there. I hope that you readers enjoyed reading it and liked it as much as I do. I hope to get tons of reviews, whether it is good or bad.

I hoped that I could update soon, but seeing that the first chapter took so much time to complete, I wondered seriously when I would be able to get out the second chapter. And plus I got another story to complete… and exams coming up.

Readers, thank you for your time for reading this, and for the reviewers, I thank you beforehand. Critics are welcome. I hoped that you get to read the second chapter sooner than I hoped it'll be. :D

*For those who read my other story: Journey to the Past. You might like to visit my blog: .com/

To get a look on how Kana looks like… ^^

And those you hadn't read it; never mind. I hope you too would visit my profile (which is my blog)

.com/ too!


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Escape

Chapter 2: Fateful Escape

A/N: Well, finally the second chapter...

* * *

**On the stone bridge built to cross over the unnamed river which separates the two kingdoms within the Forest of Greens**

Two hours past midnight found Starlight reluctantly took another step forward on the stone bridge. Pebbles of stone crumble under her hooves and the smooth flowing water of the river under the bridge didn't assure the white horse that the bridge was safe enough for her to cross.

Ryoma nudged the sides of his horse, "Come on girl, another step we will be halfway on the bridge. It also mark that we are going to cross into the borders of Cecelia. And that I'll be safe from Erakyle soldiers."

A drop of rain fell onto the Prince's head. Starlight gave a nervous whine sensing the change of weather when she had just crossed the borders between Erakyle and Cecelia. Prince Ryoma petted the neck of Starlight's, saying comfortingly, "I don't like getting wet either," and after he looked at the dark cloud covering over the weak light of the moon, he added, "and I hate getting cold too."

Prince Ryoma got off Starlight and glance back into Erakyle's portion of the forest. He had the strangest feeling that if he would to cross back there, he would not find raining dripping on his neck. Starlight pawed nervously as the drops got bigger. Ryoma looked back at the white mare and pulled the reins, "Come on girl, we got to find some shelter."

Straining his eyes, Ryoma sought for a huge big tree to take shelter underneath. His sharp golden eyes soon spotted the spreading branches of an enormous tall Oak tree. Glad that he found some shelter, he tugged harder at Starlight's reins, ignoring the mare desires to edge back into Erakyle.

The sound of the hooves clanking against the stone bridge soon changed into soft pattering against the forest grass. With the rhythm of the pattering raindrops, the inconsistent sound of breaking twigs under Ryoma's boots and the sheathed sword swishing against Ryoma's side, the pair of soaked young man and horse soon reached the oak tree.

Pushing his wet hair out of his face, Prince Ryoma took off his crown and shook his head hard; much like a half drown dog. Some of the water splashed on Starlight. The white horse gave a reproachful whine. Ryoma took no notice as he gathered some dry twigs, "Got to build a fire to dry my clothes, and warm me up." Starlight whickered, getting her master attention. "You too, warm you up too." Ryoma added, relieving the saddle and reins from Starlight. "And I have to do all this without magic too." Looking wistfully at his crown, its sapphire gleaming bright, Ryoma stowed it out of sight, hiding under his soaked white tunic, hooked safely onto a hook present on his riding breeches. He proceeded to light up a fire, nearby the trunk of the oak tree.

**Nearing the end of Cecelia borders, Forest of Greens**

It took every ounce of courage and determination for Princess Sakuno to take another step forward. She tried to not to image beasts crouching, lying low unseen, waiting for their chance to pounce on her.

Sakuno wished that she thought of bringing hiking boots. The velvet covered slipper on her feet used to feel comfortable when she danced hours on carpeted floor in the ballroom, but certainly not walking for 2 hours on uneven forest grounds with twigs breaking under her feet. She winced in pain when another twig snapped under her weight.

The light of her everlasting candle flickered. It had started to drizzle.

The magical compass of hers changed the needle pointing direction. The needle pointed slightly to west of the direction it originally is. Not surprise as Cecelia often had unpredictable weather, Princess Sakuno huddled deeper into her cloak and continued on, changing her direction accordingly to the compass, heading to the shelter she wanted most, hoping it wasn't all too far off.

**Under the Oak tree named 'Oak of Affinity', Forest of Greens**

Prince Ryoma crouched below the oak tree with Starlight chewing on the patch of grass nearby. He threw a pack of dry twigs he gathered and prepared to mutter the phrase of magic words he memorizes since young. Muttered halfway, Prince Ryoma paused.

Starlight gave a loud grunt. Ryoma sighed at his horse reminder, "Yeah, yeah. No magic…"

Sighing, he rubbed a twig on some dried leaves hard and fast, hoping the spark could come on soon and fast, warming him in the wet weather. Starlight trotted closer, nudging Ryoma at his side.

Ryoma grunted, "I know! I trying my best here… Damn it. I should have practice more…" A spark went up and the prince cheered, "Ha! A fire is lit!"

The small flame flicker a little, wavering uncertainly, threatening to douse any moment as another wind blew by.

Starlight snorted.

Prince Ryoma glared at his white horse, "Do you think you can do it better?" Starlight ignored her master and trotted back to the patch of grass she was chewing on.

Ryoma poked another dry twig into the small fire he managed to light up without magic. Ryoma grunted to his horse, "If I know that I have to light up fire without using magic, I would have pay more attention to the surviving skills class in Knight Kawamura lesson."

Starlight snorted once more from where she was.

"Why you little…" Ryoma stopped suddenly.

A rustle of bushes at the corner of his eyes had caught the Prince's attention. Starlight pricked her ears up, holding still, alert for danger. Ryoma spotted another rustle of bush, closer this time. Leaping onto his feet quickly, Prince Ryoma unintentionally and accidentally kicked some wet dirt over the weak fire he had just lit up.

Ryoma cursed, muttering a few choice swear words, he would have to light it up once more later. But judging by the rain coming down harder and harder, this would be hard to do. He couldn't see, now that the light from his fire is out, the prince could only rely on his hearing and instincts. Not far, he spotted a spot of small bobbed light.

'What kind of animal lights up?'

The rustle came much closer this time; Prince Ryoma stepped silently and warily towards the light. Biding Starlight to stay where she was, he went back into the rain to find out the source of noise. After threading some distance from the Oak tree, a loud crunch of twigs snapped, and Ryoma turned sharply to his right where the sound came from. He paused, waiting, staring hard into the dark.

Another loud rustle of bushes sounded in front of Ryoma. The Prince immediately drew out his sword, the sound of the unsheathing of sword sounds like a slash of whip among the sounds of rain pattering.

Hearing the sound of the unsheathing of sword, Princess Sakuno let out the scream she had kept it within her for the past few hours of non-stop scurrying through the forest. She dropped her source of light onto the wet forest ground, the lighted lantern. The flame from her everlasting candle ate up the paper made lantern, a flaming mess on the ground before it went out entirely throwing Princess Sakuno into the dreaded darkness.

The lack of light frightens the princess even further as her scream went another pitch higher into a screech of fear. But because of the screech of fear did the prince realized that it wasn't a wild dangerous animal coming from the lure of his light of the fire but a lost human, a woman.

Just as suddenly she had begun, Princess Sakuno stopped screaming. Her tired legs gave way as she collapsed onto the wet forest ground, taking no notice of the mud she was sitting on, and cried her heart out. She done more crying than ever in her life for today, and she don't know why. She had always been a strong girl, her grandmother taught her to. "A princess should never show weakness and tears, especially in front of a stranger."

By the reminder, Sakuno wiped off her tears, her dead grandmother's voice ringing unexpectedly clear in her mind "Princesses should be strong, for her people are waiting for her, trusting her to bring them a bright future."

Ryoma re-sheathed his sword and muttered the phrase of magic words he knew so well. A bright yellow flame was conjured up, bigger and stronger than the one he lit up earlier, dancing in his out-stretched palm where he spotted the source of noise. He expected to see a girl, for it was a high-pitched scream he heard, but did not expect to see a rather well dressed lady.

Ryoma couldn't help but exclaimed "Eh?" in surprise. Princess Sakuno started defiantly back at the just as dirty as her, soaked, armed and although she would not like to admit it, good looking young man. She turned her stare onto the dancing flame on his palm which did not extinguish even by the oncoming falling rain and gasped, "You are from Erakyle?"

Instinct made Princess Sakuno pushed herself backwards, her heavy cloak scraping across the forest ground. Her face displayed terror; Sakuno had not escaped her palace to get killed by a prisoner on the run from Erakyle.

Not even if the prisoner looks kind of cute.

Prince Ryoma took another step forward in concern, the flame reflecting in his strange golden colored eye. Princess Sakuno had never seen such eye color before, and that fact frightens her even more. She struggled to her feet but stumbled, her left foot caught a rock on the ground as she teetered dangerously, going to fall backwards onto the muddy ground. Her thin arms failed wildly and panicky in the air for balance but found none. However, a strong warm hand closed about her elbow and pulled her straight up. From the momentum, the hood covering the princess's head flopped back, revealing the pale white face in full light for the prince to stare.

As seconds went pass, Sakuno began self conscious on how pathetic she must have looked. Uncomfortably, under the dumbfounded stare of the cute looking 'runaway', Sakuno wriggled a little in the secured but not tight hold of his hand. Living her life as a well respected Princess, no man other than her father, the King dared to hold her for a moment too long. Sakuno pushed the thought of her father out of her mind when tears are brimming over the edge to her eyes. She resisted the urge of slapping hard at the 'runaway' face. Unexpectedly, the 'runaway' let her go, his face flushed pink from embarrassment for holding on to her so long.

"Sorry," Ryoma apologized, realizing his manners. He had been too overwhelmed by the unexpected well dress lady, not to mention her beauty even though she seemed a little too pale to be healthy. Looking about the ground, he picked up the fallen bundle of hers with his free hand and gestured to the shelter under the oak tree, gentlemanly.

Now that Princess Sakuno had calm down enough to look properly at the 'runaway'. She realized that the very 'runaway' was the young knight she had seen in the morning. Only until now, Sakuno then know that it was a premonition.

Warily, Sakuno pulled her precious bundle off the knight's grip and followed the knight's lighted path. Ryoma led the way, petting Starlight to comfort her, ensuring that the new stranger meant no harm.

Stuffing her magical compass into her bundle, Sakuno reluctantly followed the knight and saw the white horse. Her brown orbs widen slightly for only the rich could possess such a high breed horse. Unknowingly, she stepped closer to Starlight, petting her much like Ryoma had done just now. The light blue eyes of the mare glint, but she allowed herself to be pampered by the newcomer, relaxing under the unfamiliar yet soft and warm stroke of Sakuno's.

Glancing back at the unknown young lady, Ryoma threw the lighted flame to the put out fire; lighting the base of the oak tree with light and filling it with warmth. Fiddling with the saddle, he managed to lay it flat on the uneven forest ground and gestured Sakuno to sit on the damn but clean leather.

With grace, Sakuno moved towards the fire, removing her soaked outer cloak and settle down by the fire, feeling the comfortable warmth spreading through her numb fingers to her hand and body. Ryoma took her outer cloak and hang it on a lower tree branch along with his outer clothes, drying with the help of the magical fire. Although the gown had been dirtied at the end, Sakuno sat as though she was wearing a full court ball gown, her fingers move with smooth and practiced motion comb through her slightly soaked hair. Her browns orbs gazed intently into the golden ones, muttering softly but clearly, "Thank you."

Her gaze then shifted, seeming afraid of him. Ryoma smiled and bowed gentlemanly, "You are most welcome, my gentle lady."

"My name is Ryoma," the prince introduced himself, taking care not to reveal the well known surname over the elemental world. "And may I acquire yours, gentle lady?"

Sakuno stiffened, reluctant to reveal her name, divert his attention by asking question, "Are you from Erakyle?"

Ryoma seems find her question rather amusing, for he chuckled and answer her question with another, "How many people can light up fire that isn't Erakylons?"

Sakuno wasn't amused, "Are you, Ryoma, an escapee?"

Ryoma stopped chuckling when he realized how ironic the lady's thoughts about him were partly true. Shrugging, he said, "More or less," after staring into the fire a while.

Sakuno heard the good humor lost from Ryoma's voice, replaced by sorrow and regret. Deciding that she was in no position to question him further since she hadn't even told Ryoma her name, she kept silent, lost in her own thoughts.

Ryoma seemed to be reading the same train of thought as he asked, his good natured mood returned, "How about you? Being so close to Cecelia borders, I assumed you are too, an escapee?" He absentmindedly threw another twig into the stronger fire which was engulfed in flames in seconds.

Outraged at his casual comment, Sakuno shouted angrily, "NO!" before thinking. Surprised, Ryoma turned at look at her once more, shocked to see tears collecting at the corner of her eyes.

'Tears of sorrow or fury?' Ryoma found himself thinking.

Hating herself for being so weak in front of an Erakyle knight, Sakuno furiously wipe her sleeved arm over her eyes to dry the tears. Pushing herself up, Sakuno pulled the wet cloak off the branch and said, "Perhaps I should be on my way."

Jumping to his feet, Ryoma excused himself, "I didn't mean to offend you, dear lady. I see that my curiosity has greatly upset you and I promise not to ask anymore insensitive questions. Please stay here, the weather out there is terrible for a young lady, not to mention the forest dangers."

Sakuno paused, her hand wavering, undecided whether or not she should leave. 'Ryoma is right, the weather isn't proper for me to venture out, furthermore in a forest.'

Ryoma saw her hesitance and took his chance to add solemnly, "I swear on my honor not to interfere into your affairs, if you wished to."

Sakuno judged Ryoma with a critical eye, deciding that she had been the one who was rude and curious, sighed and settle back down, her royal aura diminishing. She flopped back down onto the leather and rubbed her hands eagerly for warmth and wished that there is some screen of dry bushes to hide her from view to change into the extra gown she brought along.

True to his word, Ryoma didn't speak to her but settle quietly opposite her, adding more twigs to the fire, glancing up to her every moment or so.

Sakuno rocked herself gently from where she sat, thinking hard about what to do after she crossed into Erakyle. After experiencing so much in the forest, where her bravery, courage and determination had been tested, even sloshing her tired self through a heavy rain and getting mad at a total cute looking knight from Erakyle who meant no harm, it seems so much easier to admit defeat and return back to Cecelia.

'No!' Sakuno refused herself to think about it. 'I have come too far and too much to regret now.' Furthermore, there is no way she will not be living as a sacrifice to others for peace, even if it means everyone in the elemental world.

Over from where he sat, although Ryoma kept his promise, his curiosity couldn't help but peak as moments pass by the unknown lady.

'True that she seems high born from the gown she been wearing, even her outer cloak is made of pure silk. Her bundle emits a slight magical tingling, so it must be filled with magical equipments. One moment she acting high and mighty and the other,' Ryoma took another glance at the quiet, rocking, deep in thought figure, 'a badly frightened little girl who just wants to go home.'

His stomach rumbled loudly, and Ryoma blushed red in embarrassment when Sakuno jerked from her trance and looked questioningly at him. Ryoma shrugged, looking apologetic. Well, he hadn't eaten his dinner.

Sakuno remembered the cupcakes she 'took' from the palace kitchen; she fished them out from her bundle, the faint smell of baked cake still fresh. Sakuno inhaled the familiar vanilla scent and realize that she too, is starving. She handed a couple to Ryoma who accepted with a smile, and offered to roast them warm over the fire.

Sakuno hesitated, and Ryoma finally spoke, "Don't worry, I wouldn't burn them. They are too fine to be wasted." Finally breaking into a tentatively rare smile, she handed her share to him where the cake quickly warm up, sending a wave of fragrance under the Oak tree.

Starlight trotted close, and Ryoma break the cake and offered her some crumbs to nibble. Ryoma bite hungrily into one, and nodded his approval at the heavenly taste. "Did you make these cakes yourself?" Ryoma asked thickly, through a mouthful of cake.

Unlike Ryoma who took huge bites who finished the small cupcake in three bites, Sakuno took another small bite and shook her head, "I took them from the kitchen before I left," she said lightly.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow surprise, 'Could compare to Erakyle's chefs.'

Sakuno whistled to the mare, Starlight immediately trotted towards her and rested beside the princess. She offered half her cake even though she was ravenous.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ryoma asked, slightly surprised at her gentle manner towards Starlight.

"I am," Sakuno admitted, her hand still stroking the horse manes. "But I think she must be much hungrier. After all, she had traveled a long distance; she should have earned treat shouldn't she?"

Ryoma was rather taken aback.

"Well, " Ryoma scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "Truth is, I haven't thought much when I left Erakyle Castle. I only knew to get as far as I could."

"You sure seem to like her a lot even though she isn't your horse." Ryoma continued.

"Well, for one thing, they obey you and never betray you. They will never force you to do something you don't like, and all they ever ask from you was a little care and love." Sakuno said, her voice getting smaller, as if she's talking to herself.

Ryoma considered the short sentence which said little yet meant much to him, for a while the pair of engaged royals was quiet, each indulged in their own pool of worries and sadness.

The rain had lightened up slightly, but it was still cold and dark. Ryoma decided to spend the night here since he was safe now, so he stretched lazily, and lean against the Oak tree. "Do you wish to stay here till morning, or to go on when the rain stops?"

Sakuno glanced to the dark sky, seeming to read the weather. "Nope, it might rained on and off through the night. I will stay." Smiling sweetly, looking at Ryoma, she pulled out her magical book and leaf through the delicate pages carefully.

Ryoma scoot over curiously, looking into the magical book. Sakuno paused, wondering if she could share the knowledge of magic contained in the book with a total stranger from Erakyle. But the book only contains basic spells that everyone would know; so Sakuno didn't bother to hide it.

Ryoma looked on with obvious curiosity, reading the neat cursive writing over some basic spells. Evidently he thought nothing about them, and went back to his own cozy spot and closes his eyes and rest.

Meanwhile, Sakuno flipped the pages, until she found a cleaning spell. Standing upright, muttering softly yet clearly, Ryoma peeked through half close eyes as he heard Sakuno issued a melodious tune. In a sing song voice, Sakuno recited the spell, and finished it with a clap of her hands.

A shower of sparkling dust fell over Sakuno, falling from somewhere overhead and bounce off her shoulders, all the way down till they disappeared into the ground. The gown wet and dirty before, look as though it had just came back from the laundry; washed and dry as though it had stayed under the sun for plenty of good long hours.

As Ryoma took in the startling view, Sakuno fished out her largest quilt and laid it beside the damn leather provided to her. Her barefoot stepped into the clean and warm quilt where she opened her bundle and out clatter numerous objects. Her fingers close about the butterfly ornament she had on this morning. It had only been one day before when she was happy, exchanging gossips with Ann. Yet it felt like days and months ago where she could wake up feeling refreshed and nothing to worry about other than her homework and lessons.

Sakuno twist her long hair, tried and unsuccessfully tucked the ornament in place. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes as she blindly pokes the ornament into her poorly formed bun. Throwing aside the ornament in frustration, Sakuno flipped the pages of her book angrily, wondering if there is a spell of automatically twisting hair into a neat hairstyle.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the forsaken ornament. He picked it up, feeling the familiar tingle of magic, wondering who exactly was the unnamed lady, possessing such many magical objects, for even magic resides in an ornament that are used daily.

He gestured Sakuno to turn her back towards him. Sakuno looked questioningly at him, but followed his intentions. As Sakuno felt her hair pulled firmly but gently, and asked in surprise, "You actually knew how to comb and brush a lady's hair?"

Ryoma smiled and twisted the length of the thick brown hair. "When I was young, I learnt how to, then I helped my mother to brush every morning. At least until she cut her hair short."

Sakuno felt the magic of the ornament securing the twist. It was neatly done, although it might not looks just as nice as Ann would have did it, Sakuno sincerely thanked Ryoma for his help. He graciously smiled but it disappeared when his gaze travelled to her bare feet.

Blisters are formed in ugly blotches of red where some are swollen from walking too much without the comfort of proper shoes. His frowning gaze then travelled to the velvet slippers Sakuno removed and placed by the fire to warm them. Ryoma looked back to the owner's eyes where Sakuno detected some amusement and disapproval.

"You pack tons of magic stuff that could save you even if you are stranded on a deserted island but not proper shoes?"

Sakuno turned her head away, "I didn't thought of that," she said in a small voice. Then she raised her voice slightly, "Well, it isn't that bad anyway. I don't need any proper shoes."

Ryoma hid his smile on her pride and gently took her left foot in his hand. "We, Erakylons have a reputation for healing magic. You want to try?"

Without waiting for her reply, Ryoma gently massage her foot, soothing the red blotches as tingles of magic travelled from Ryoma's hands infused into Sakuno's foot. Unlike Sakuno, Ryoma didn't say a single word as he concentrates on the basics of healing magic, concentration and compassion. Unfortunately healing magic had their limits, it could heal others but drain the healer at the same time. Luckily Sakuno wasn't hurt seriously enough to drain Ryoma, but it certainly needed much concentration to completely heal the blisters.

Soon, the ugly blotches faded, and the stinging pain of the blisters faded too. Sakuno drew her feet back to herself, mostly embarrassed by the intimidate touch. Turning away her head so that Ryoma couldn't see how red she had become, she inspect her foot, trying to push out the thought wishing that Ryoma could be the prince she had to marry.

Now, we must know at that times, ladies are learnt to stand and dress appropriate, not allowing more than an elbow long of sleeve uncovered, neither do they stand in front of others with less than knee length skirt or breeches.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, refusing to meet the intense gaze of Ryoma's. She waited for him to return back to his resting spot, willing herself not to tremble slightly as her feelings rush confusedly much like a roller coaster, sparing her no time to think logically.

Ryoma put a cool finger under her chin and lightly forcing her face turned towards him. Passion overcome him as he stared into the chocolate brown orbs, admiring the girl's beauty radiating not only on the outside but inner too. He leaned in dangerously close, a move he used on dozens of girls, yet never did what he intend to do now.

Sakuno held her breathe, couldn't help but stared back into the depths of the golden pool of eyes, anticipating… something magical to happen.

Well, it did not.


	3. Chapter 3: Destined Love

Chapter 3: Destined Love

Author Notes:

"…" stands for conversation

'…' stands for inner thoughts

This is same throughout for every story... At least, for the ones that I wrote…

* * *

**In the Kingdom of Cecelia, the Queen's chamber**

"I am worried, my dear king. Maybe the entire engagement for the young royals was a big mistake. We should have,"

"At least let them meet and wait for love to blossom between them?" the King's weary voice interrupted, his face viewed the arched window, its stained glass splattered with the sudden incoming of rain.

"Exactly," the queen said, moving from the well laid bed to stand beside her love. "After all, the Prince seems to be a perfect gentleman, almost made to suit our dear daughter!"

"I know that," the King replied, his voice heavy with obvious regret, "or I will never have allowed the Sapphire bestowed to Sakuno since birth to be exchanged as the engagement gift."

"Wasn't that a gift too much? After all, the power within the Sapphire,"

Then again, the King interrupted, "So was the Ruby entrusted to Sakuno powerful. Curiously, should the Queen of Airates to propose the exchange."

"She is a wise woman, very wise." The Queen remarked.

"Yes," the King agreed, nodding, and went to sit back on the undisturbed bed, "although it seems quite unwise for her to suggest the engagement."

"Oh, I am sure she had her own –"

This time, the queen was yet again be interrupted, however but not by the king this time.

Hurried pattered sounds of footsteps float to the Queen's sharp ears. Someone had disobeyed the palace rules by running about in corridors. Soon, a knock sounded in the Queen's chambers.

The Queen nodded towards her maid in waiting, distaste present in her face, she doesn't like to be disturbed in the middle of the night, neither do she like uncalled behaviors within the palace.

The door opened, admitting another maid in waiting, Ann, accompanied by the Chief Magician, Master Tezuka.

The two bobbed in curtsey towards the rulers of Cecelia and before the King or Queen could address the pair of them, Ann blurted out, "The Princess, she's… gone!"

**In the forest of Greens, within Cecelia's borders, under the Oak of Affinity**

The Prince leans in close, so dangerously close and was just about to capture the maiden's lips when shouts rang out in the forest.

"HERE! There is light under that Oak tree. The princess might have gone there for shelter!"

Sakuno took a sharp intake of breathe, a gasp of surprise when she recognized Ann's voice on a higher pitch compared to the soldiers' deep voices of shouts and screams. Unknowingly, her hand grasp Ryoma's sleeve, pulling and tugging it hard, half out of fear and half out of uncertainty.

Then she jerked out of her trance and jumped right up, her nerves tingling with fear. All the pleasant feelings that came confusedly just now, vanished, replaced by panic and fear. She quickly gathered her stuff, stuffing her belongings haphazardly into the bundle.

Ryoma on the other hand, lost his precious chance when he turns his head towards the source of noise. When he heard what the commotion was about, his mouth fell open in surprise, gazing at the slender figure who was hurrying, surprise written on his features.

'Princess? If she's from Cecelia, then the Princess would be… my-bride-to-be!'

A long spear rustled the bushes and growing sounds of footsteps approach the tree. Sakuno had little choice but to leave the young handsome man right now. She bit her lower lip and reluctantly said, "Sorry, but I really have to go."

Ryoma didn't know what he was feeling right there, maybe acting just by pure instinct; but he made a grab for her hand and whistled for Starlight. In a blink, the mare was there, seeming to understand the emergency of the situation. Ryoma hoist Sakuno up onto the horse just as a soldier came into view from the light of the magical fire. Before the soldier could take a good look at the lighted surrounding, Ryoma hurriedly put the flames out, plunging the forest to complete darkness.

His hand found the Princess, his bride! For a moment he felt a pang of relief before the sweet taste of happiness engulfs him. He gave the cold, pale hand a squeeze of comfort and heaved himself up onto the horse behind Sakuno as the forest became alive with the soldiers cries and shouts.

"She's here. She's HERE! A man had kidnapped the Princess! STOP HIM!"

As Ryoma's knees squeezed the side of his favorite steed, Starlight reared. In fear of falling, Sakuno wrapped her arms about Ryoma for sitting sideways didn't give her any sense of balance. The horse went onto a full gallop, sprinting out from the shade of the Oak tree and towards the borders of Erakyle. In an instant, the down coming light rain drenched the pair of turtle doves who had been quite dry just a matter of seconds ago.

As brave as Starlight was, she reared once more (so suddenly that Sakuno almost fell off) when she approached the river, not daring to cross the same stone bridge for the second time of the day. Sakuno clutched desperately at Ryoma's white damp tunic, they hadn't had time to retrieve their outer cloaks which was still hanging by the Oak of affinity, as she tried her best to maintain her seat on the white horse back.

In a quick action, Ryoma leaped off Starlight and helped the Princess down. The soldiers are temporarily out of reach, but they will soon reach here. After all it didn't took Ryoma long to seek shelter from the border to the tree.

Ryoma petted Starlight comfortingly, and with the mare reins in his right hand and Sakuno's smaller palm held firmly in his left, he took quick steps to cross the bridge.

An arrow suddenly swished above their head and that was all to scare the horse. Starlight panicked, jerked off her master reins and ran towards home, ignoring her previous fear of river water, leaving the pair of royals behind on the bridge.

Quick as lightning, Ryoma drew out his trusty sword, knocking out arrows that came flying towards them in mid-air. However, since the soldiers didn't dare to shoot too close to Sakuno, the arrows didn't prove to be much harm. Regardless, Sakuno still wince from the oncoming shown of violence, cowering behind Ryoma's stronger back, her hand still gripped firmly in his hand, her only source of comfort.

All the while, Ryoma edged back towards Cecelia, his feet moving forward inch by inch, fending off pursuers who are increasing in number as they came rushing out of the forest to the clearing near the river. "Run! Run!" Ryoma shouted towards Sakuno and withdrew his hand, indicating that she should get into Erakyle's borders.

Sakuno wavered uncertainly, but finally she listened to Ryoma. With no fighting knowledge, she was more trouble than worth. Crossing the bridge alone, she couldn't help but took a worried glance back towards the frightful sound of clashing metals and shouts. Seeing Ryoma in peril, her heart felt torn into two. She was almost halfway on the bridge, and another two or three steps would mean safety and freedom for her. But something else made her stop in her tracks.

Rushing dangerously to the side of the bridge, clasping her small hand to the unsteady fence at its side, she leaned forward and shouted.

"No! Master Tezuka, NO!"

Master Tezuka had cast a spell that weaves the raindrops into a net. It was dropped over Ryoma's head, trapping him just like any other good strong ones. Ryoma uses the blade of his sword to cut through the water-rope fibers, to shockingly find out that it sealed itself as soon as it was cut.

Ryoma was trapped in a good time. Dozens of soldiers carrying swords and spear are running towards him in all direction. Ryoma struggled to get loose, but was all futile effort. Weapons drew dangerously closer towards him when—

"I, as the princess of Cecelia, command you to stop!" came Sakuno half crying voice. Tears were pouring from her eyes, as her pale face looks almost drain of every blood color. She had leaned forward so dangerously over the side and shouted as loudly as she could.

Ann screamed out in warning, and ran towards the bridge but it was all too late, Sakuno fell, headfirst into the river. All fight stop as chaos became even more chaotic then before.

"Save the PRINCESS," shouts came from every direction but none jump into the river to rescue her out.

Ryoma, watched how Sakuno gulped in water and her arms failing in the air struggling to stay afloat before sinking gradually down due to the weight of her dress.

"No, no!" it was Ryoma's turn to shout helplessly.

Panic and anger flow through Ryoma's blood veins as he burned his way out of the water net, before nose-diving into the slow moving river without a second thought.

Ryoma pushes his way through the water, deeper and deeper he goes. He could see Sakuno lying on the river bed among some green weeds, paler than before as the last few air bubbles escaped from her, she had fainted.

Ryoma continued to fight through the current, but the effort of doing that had caused him much of the precious oxygen.

Just another few more meters, Ryoma thought, his last breadth of oxygen escaped from him.

Ryoma struggled to take hold of Sakuno's outstretched fingers.

Too late, Ryoma thought, he opened his mouth involuntarily, his lungs screaming for air. And he knew that death is coming for both of them.

He waited from choking water to gush into his mouth, nose and into his lungs, waiting for his own lungs to try to expel un-breathable water, but instead—

Cooling air enter his lungs although water filled his mouth.

'Strange…'

Ryoma look at his hands, his vision no longer blurry from lack of oxygen, he's breathing out bubbles. Experimentally, he took another big gulp of water, and felt his lung expanded with air, energy flowing back to his body. He could breathe underwater!

A strange blue light was shining though his shirt. He pushes aside his floating tunic to see the sapphire on his crown gleaming brightly.

'The power of Cecelia!'

Ryoma pushing aside much questions and worries, quickly took Sakuno's fingers and concentrated, the power of the blue Sapphire glowed brighter and brighter until a flash of the brightest blue almost blinded Ryoma.

Sakuno coughed silently, her lungs working furiously to expel the water she had drank unconsciously, she wasn't quite conscious, but she managed to took a glimpse of Ryoma, looking extremely weird, his hair flowing in all directions underwater and staring at her with extremely concerned eyes and a worried expression. She could breathe now, but tiredness dragged her back to dreams as she black out once more.

But just before Sakuno black out, she caught the brightest blue color of the gleaming Sapphire, a most familiar sight.

'My Sa-sapphire…'

Ryoma supported Sakuno underwater, watch her as her lungs expanded and contract, air bubbles streaming out in a thin line from her lips, knowing that she's fine now. But goodness now when the power of the sapphire could last, so he kicked hard and fast, nearer to the surface, as light grew brighter and brighter, closer to the outside land.

Tears. Ann in crying.

"Master Tezuka, why aren't they surfacing? Will the princess be fine? Sakuno won't, won't –" Ann half cried and half sobbed though the questions she asks, not wanting to finished the sentence.

Master Tezuka don't like to tell the truth, but he couldn't lie either, "Without the power of from the Sapphire, I am afraid—"

A bright blue light escaped from the river where Ann is kneeling by, interrupted him. The soldiers searching for the princess by the river turned their heads automatically away from the source of light, except for Ann who stare on, waiting for a miracle to happen as the light slowly evaded away.

"What was that? Does it mean that Sakuno's alive? Master Tezuka, answer me!"

Tezuka, half open his mouth, surprise in every of his features. "I don't know. That felt that Cecelia's power, but the princess no longer had her protective Sapphire with her. It was handed over to the prince of Erakyle…"

**Cecelia, Kingdom of Water: In Princess Sakuno's bedroom**

The healer stood up, finished examined the still unconscious princess. The old wizened man bowed low towards the two majesties who were sitting by the round table in the middle of the richly furnished room, extremely worried.

"How is my daughter?" the Queen asked immediately, her voice scratchy and her nose still red from all the crying she had been through since Ann had burst into her room. Her hand clutched firmly at the dainty handkerchief, dabbing tears filling at the edge of her eyes.

The King sat beside her, had his arm about his wife, comforting her. Even he looks ten years older within that night, his usual stern and resolute look in the court had been replaced by an older, miserable look of a father.

"The princess is fine, your majesty. She had merely drunk a little too much water. Since the water had already been thoroughly expelled from her lungs, she is no more danger, or being sick. The princess is just exhausted, that's why she has been sleeping throughout."

The queen sniffed, dabbing the tears off her eyes. "We really shouldn't have agreed to the engagement without Sakuno's approval at all. Look what kind of harm had befallen on my daughter? I don't care how or what. The engagement must be cancelled! Before engagement had already led to this, what might happen when they actually wed? I am not going to send my daughter to her death!"

Agitated, the Queen grabbed the King's hand and shook it in protest, "You simply have to cancel the engagement no matter what. Or no matter how gentlemanly Prince Ryoma may be!"

Sakuno who felt sluggish, snapped her eyes open wide at the name of Ryoma.

She pushed herself up, a bad move. The world immediately spins around her. Someone supported her and set herself gently back onto the familiar pink beddings.

Sakuno memory fast-forward, filling in all what had happened she could remember.

_Ryoma leaning close, too close…_

_Ann voice interrupting the special short lived almost magical moment…_

_Escaping on Ryoma's white horse…_

_Arrows swishing…_

_Ryoma fighting for her sake…_

_A magical net by Master Tezuka trapping Ryoma…_

_Ryoma in extreme danger…_

_A fall into the river…_

_Got dragged underneath…_

_Pressurized sensation of water…_

_Suffocation…_

_And Ryoma's face, with her Sapphire in his hand…_

"Oh my god," Sakuno tried to said, her voice scratchy and very soft.

"Yes, Princess?" Ann asked concernedly, her voice slightly altered as her nose was just as blocked as the Queen's.

Sakuno struggled to push herself up, determine to get answers but was hold back by Ann's stronger ones.

"I've got to. Oh Ann, you don't understand. The man who rescued me, where is he?" Sakuno gasped out louder, so that the entire attention in the large royal room shifted to her.

"Oh Sakuno!" the Queen cried out in relief, rushing to her precious daughter side.

"Mother? Where is he?" Sakuno asked yet again. Looking about, taking in the image of her room as though any moment she would be able to spot him.

"Who?" The queen asked, puzzled and half afraid. "Who are you talking about? Did you hit your head at the bottom of the river?"

Master Tezuka stepped forward "He left you in our care before heading—"

He paused halfway, as though searching for the right word, "—back."

Tears unexpectedly welled up within her eyes once more, "Is he—"

"He's fine," Master Tezuka answered.

"Who are you talking about?" The Queen asked, slightly irritated being left out and not understanding the conversation.

A knock on the door interrupted the Queen.

"Come in," the King said.

A man accompanied by a stranger in flaming red robes entered. The man had spiky black hair, with a pair of gleaming spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose.

With a deep voice, he curtseys and greeted, "Your Majesties."

"Master Inui," the King acknowledges, "What is the matter?"

"It's a messenger from Erakyle," Master Inui indicated the smiling figure with light brown hair that contrasts the robes he was wearing. "Master Fuji is here with an important word from his kingdom and also a personal message from Prince Ryoma to the princess."

Sakuno gasped, she leaned forward to get a better view at the Erakyle's messenger. Her hair, now untied, fell blocking her sight which she hurried pushes it out of way and asked, "Prince Ryoma? Is that really his name?"

Fuji smiled, as always, and replied directly to her, "Why yes, I believe he told you personally, dear princess." Finishing, he bowed low, showing his respect.

"Before I left Erakyle, the Prince requested for me to pass you something," Fuji said, rummaging something in his cloak.

"No, I absolutely forbid—"The Queen said firmly before being interrupted by the King. "Later, my dear."

Fuji stepped closer towards Sakuno, bowed in respect for the princess, before placing the small long rectangular box into her much smaller hands.

Sakuno took the box, inspecting the antiquely craved box. She gently slide open the box to find her butterfly hair ornament lying among the blue velvet layered, with a scroll tied with a red ribbon.

"Prince Ryoma left a personal message for you, your highness." Fuji said gently, gesturing the princess to untie the seal.

Sakuno smiled, recognizing her ornament, fingered it preciously. Finally, she lifted the sealed parchment and pulled the ribbon apart.

It is a tiny scroll, so the parchment wasn't all big either; furthermore the words on it explained the size:

_I wish to help you put this on every morning__._

**Cecelia, Kingdom of Water: ****In the Throne Room**

Sakuno fingers entwined each other, too nervous to eat. This is the time where she will announce something that will decide the rest of her life.

The Queen noticed, "Are you feeling alright, my sweetheart?" Casting aside the rules of the palace, the Queen left her seat in a hurry, moving to her precious daughter's side, noticing the pale face of Sakuno's.

The king too, rise in concern for his daughter.

Shaking her head, Sakuno forced to pick up the silver spoon. Her left hand reached for the knife and held it to cut the tender fish into smaller bite size. Her left hand tremble slightly nervously, as she took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach, looking up, she felt slightly relieved that her parents hadn't noticed her nervousness.

Finally, the last dish and forks are cleared from the table. The king offered her arm to his daughter which Princess Sakuno took it gracefully and stood to her feet. The royal banquet had finished and the dance had started.

As tradition, the king and his daughter are the ones who started the dance. Sakuno let her feet automatically lead her through the dance and concentrate on not being too stiff, her smiled fixed on her face doesn't seemed enough to fool her royal father she was fine.

"Are you all right my dear? You could tell me that you don't wish to wed, do not worry about the engagement, I will find a way to break it." The King whispered into his daughter's ear.

"No," Sakuno whispered back before stepping back.

"Father, by your leave, may I have the request of announcing my affairs?" Sakuno asked, her head held high and proud.

Slightly bewildered, the King nodded, given her the consent and led her to the head of the table, where the King himself frequently stood to address the royal court.

Sakuno stood at the higher platform, surveying all the knights, wizards and royal relatives. Maids, squires, pages and servants are looking up to her, waiting for her to speak. For a moment, Sakuno felt scared. She hadn't prepared herself to gain such attention. But another observation changed her mind, for the many eyes look at her not with amusement, waiting for her to embarrassed herself, but with due respect, for her, the heir to the throne of Cecelia, will soon be the ruler, the queen over their future world.

"I have decided, degreed, and accept the engagement sent from Erakyle. From now, I will and am, taken to be Eraklon's Prince Ryoma's fiancé, and him to be my future husband. And he and I will built a better kingdom over the elemental world, one with the hope for a better tomorrow with peace and prosperity for the many years to come."

**Somewhere in the elemental world**

The short speech made by Princess Sakuno wasn't just heard over by the servants, pages, squires, masters, wizards or royalty present in the throne room of Cecelia. The sorcerer pink lips curve upwards into a smile, as she observed the applause that rings the throne room after the princess speech within her powerful crystal ball. Satisfied that the two most powerful kingdom has a potential path of peace in the future with two unexpected leaders, she let her white sleeve of her cloak swept across the magic ball which once again returned to its original white glow.

The sorcerer removed her thick white cloak that provides her warmth at such high height of where she stayed. Her pale creamy skin shone in the moonlight, as though she herself is a crystal ball, giving off a shimmery white glow. Her long white hair fell beyond her shoulders, straight and long which flows easily in the direction of the breeze from the open window as though it's as light as a feather. Comparing from the whiteness of the snow at the windowsill to her hair, even the snow seems grey at the perfect colour of pure whiteness. She had the strangest color of light sparkling amethyst as eyes, her lips perfectly shaped. The mirror reflects her stunning beauty; however it does not show the wisdom behind those eyes of the young woman.

She stood up, her aura not losing to a king of a country. She looks no older than twenty and yet she had lived far longer than the two kings of Erakyle and Cecelia. She views the endless stretch of purple sky of the night, as another breeze blows against her perfect face, stirring and waking her inner magic. At once, she glowed brighter and more obviously, lighting up the dark room for a moment.

Two white wings sprout out behind her back, stretching huge in both length and width. Her white simple gown had change. Now gleaming white linens cover her chest, midriff and end with a ruffle skirt at the length of her mid pale thighs. She lift her bare leg up onto the windowsill and with a large momentum, she launched her long awaiting self into the night, her swan like wings flapped elegantly, as her long body flying through the endless sky.

The oncoming wind whistled in her ears, and she could hear the voices of the worlds echoed the secrets that are thought to be lost forever. The whispers accompanied her through the many uncountable nights and days she had been through and she longed to rest more than anything else. Soon her immortality will be coming to an end, and someone will reign as the new Queen of Airates, a new immortal fairy.

* * *

Author Notes:

Finally the LONG AWAITED chapter... Yep, I knew I took my own sweet time and I am putting more questions than answer within the last part of the story. The Second part of this trilogy should be up soon (I hope). It might took a long time for I am currently in progress of writing a new fanfic of Ryosaku involving them being spies...

Anyway, thanks to all who either waiting patiently or have given up waiting but suddenly finds out that I finally updated... And reviews pls! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

First of all, thank you all very much who had pull out time to read this following post. I terribly sorry for those who thought that this would be another chapter uploaded. I know the disappointment when I saw Author's Notes instead of another fun filled chapter.

The reason for this post is for me to know if anyone is waiting and really wants for a sequence to follow up on this particular story. I have the plot and all, but I wished not to waste time if not much people bothers on reading on the crap that I am writing.

So please all current readers and fans of mine, pls drop a note by giving a review, telling me if you wished for the story to continue on in 'season 2'. I will only continue if there is enough people who wished for me to do so. If not, I am sincerely sorry to those few who are looking forward. I do have drafts for future scenes. I could give my idea to any others who wished to continue on the horrible story I made.

Once again, thank you so much for those who took time to read and consider my offer. I will be waiting eagerly for all your reviews.

It sounds a bit rude but I will only wait for a week or so. Please kindly review in before 12 December 2011.

Hope to see you again.

Thank you all for the kind support! :)

Sasacocoa


	5. Author's Note II

Dear Readers,

I got less than 10 reviews. Kind of disappointing. And to the ones who had so kindly posted up to 7 straight reviews, thank you for the effort, but it's easy to see through that it is all done by the same person. So, that's it. I don't want to continue on this story. I am really sorry to those who wanted to read more.

Well, here's a little more information for those who supported. The second supposing sequel supposed to be just a little inlook into the wedding preparations for the royal pair. It will end at chapt three which will be their big day.

The third and final side of the trilogy will be on their two children. The first trilogy had ended with the sorcerer fairy, the Queen of Airates. (If anyone guesses that right, congrats) It was said that a new queen will soon take over Airates, which suppose to be Sakuno's and Ryoma's daughter. Their son, on the other hand, will unite the three ground kingdom, (Erakyle, Cecelia and one more previously unnamed earth element world) Gosh, I wished I could jump right into the part of their children, sounds much fascinating than the Royal wedding.


End file.
